


The Strain: Blood Children

by JessikaTheInsane



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Blood Children, F/M, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Stinger/ Oral sex(don't ask), Swearing, Vaginal Fingering/Rubbing, strigoi, will become Explicit in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessikaTheInsane/pseuds/JessikaTheInsane
Summary: Jenna and Lexa were pretty normal to say the least. But after coming home after visiting her older sister in Rome, and then visiting some friends in Berlin, things changed for Jenna. Neither sister knew they were Blood Children, a sacred group of humans who lived thousands of years ago; who are now just a rare few. Jenna and Lexa are the only Blood Children alive in Modern Times. (Lexa will find out she's a Blood Child in later chapters)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments makes me motivated!

**The Strain: Blood Children**

 

**Chapter One: True Survivor**

_Blood Children were humans who were extremely sacred to the Originals. The Originals made sure that each Blood Child was treated with such care and pure purpose, knowing that if something happened to a Blood Child; the person or persons who were responsible, were punished severely._

_But as centuries went on, Blood Children were becoming almost scarce, to the point of non-existence. Now with the Broken Truce with The Seventh, the Ancients were still in small hope; hoping that somewhere across the globe, that there were still Blood Children alive. But there were two Blood Children living in modern times, unaware and unknowing._

 

**February 8th, 2014. Time: 10:05:23AM**

 

 _"So, how was your second part of your trip, sis?"_ Lexa, Jenna's older sister, asked with a smile in her voice.

"It was good so far. Got to see some World War II monuments and met up with a few of my friends here." The brunette replied as she was sitting in front of the huge window looking out onto the tarmac at the Berlin Brandenburg Airport that was located at Schoenfeld, Germany.

"Still wished I didn't have to go home…" Jenna sighed softly, leaning back in her chair.

 _"I know. I'm glad that you came to visit us."_ You could hear her smirking. Jenna had to roll her steel blue eyes at this. "You mean just you right? Sure, you have your boyfriend that I haven't even met, and the fact that I think he's not a social little butterfly like yourself." She said with her own little smirk.

 Her sister replied with a groan. _"He was just making sure that he could trust you. That's all. I even told him that he could introduce himself to you and everything, saying that you wouldn't give a shit."_

"Well, either way, he better take great care of you or I'll have to go back to Rome and kick his sorry ass." If you'd listen closely, you could hear some kind of chirring noise in the background, which made to younger sister raise an eyebrow.

_"He knows better. Anyway, be sure to call me the first thing when you land in New York, alright?"_

"I will. Promise."

 _"Good. Love ya, JenJen."_ Jenna held back a groan, rolling her eyes at her older sister's nickname for her.

"Love ya too, Lexa."

 With that, both siblings hung up and she put her iPhone back into her purse. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes and began to relax, since it was another fifteen-minute wait until boarding her flight.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Jenna opened her eyes to see who had spoken to her, only to see a man who appeared to be in his late forties to early fifties. He was wearing a crisp black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, a dark blue tie, and a pair of polished black dress shoes.

Suddenly filled with unease, she stood up straighter and replied, "Um… yes?" hoping not to sound uneased by his eyes and his smile.

"I was wondering if any of these seats were taken."

"Um, no. Their free for anyone, really." She answered while shrugging slightly, trying hard to stay calm.

"Good, good." With that, the German sat a seat over next to her, crossing a leg over the other. She didn't know why, but to her, the German looked… fake. Like he was wearing make-up and prosthetics. Like he was trying to blend in to everyone around him. If you blocked out everything around you, you could distinctly hear chirring and rumbling from the German creep. Yeah, that's what Jenna will call him from now on.

"So," German creep began, trying to start small talk. "What brings you to Germany?"

Jenna shrugged slightly, trying not to look uncomfortable and not creeped out. "Visiting friends." Was her short reply. Her parents told her and Lexa to never talk to strangers as kids, and it worked out marvelously.

"Which flight are you taking? If you don't mind me asking." German creep asks, smiling that disturbing smile that made her skin crawl.

"Regis Flight 753…"

"Hmm. Interesting."

A few minutes of uneasy silence went by until she broke it. Not taking it anymore. "Are you on the same flight?" Might as well entertain the guy, right?

"You could say that." He left it at that. Still unnerving on so many levels… Several more uneasy silence went by until…

_**"Now boarding Regis Flight number 753. Now boarding Regis Flight number 753"** _

Oh, thank you God.

Quickly grabbing her luggage, the brunette got up and headed towards the Gate to her flight. "It was nice meeting you." She turned slightly to see German creep giving her a small wave. Trying to be polite, she smiled and turned around, muttering "Creep…"

Unknowing to her, he had heard her. Making his chilling smile broaden.

 

**~~~~~On flight~~**

 

After finding her seat number, she placed her duffle bag in the over head compartment and sat next to the oval window. Across from her was that rock star wannabe Gabriel Bolivar, who in Jenna's case, wasn't as great as he thought himself to be. Glancing around, she was relieved to see that the German creep wasn't on, so maybe this flight would be fine after all. After watching the flight attendants go through some procedures as to what to do if something went wrong, everyone in the cabin buckled up and soon, their flight took off for New York.

 

**~~~~~February 8th, 20:00:00PM~~**

 

**"Ah folks, this is your Captain up in the flight deck. We are on our final decent into New York for an on-time arrival."**

Groaning softly, the young brunette stretched slightly to get her limbs to wake up from sleeping nearly seven hours after eating. Pulling off her sleeping mask, she looked around to see a few stewardesses waking people up.

**"We wanna thank you for flying Regis Air, and we encourage you to ask us any gate information you may need."**

Handing one of the stewardesses her sleeping mask, she looked out through the plane window to see that they were nearing JFK Airport. Smiling a bit, she pulled out her phone to send a quick text to her sister, letting her know that she was home.

**"We are looking at partly cloudy skies, and may endure some turbulence on our approach, so make sure those seatbelts are on."**

Jenna decided to tune out on what the man was saying on the intercom as she buckled up her plane seatbelt and tried to enjoy the hopefully smooth landing, since the flight she took to Berlin wasn't smooth… Turning slightly to hear one of them taking to Rock Star wannabe about that they were landing and asking politely to turn off his music. She just rolled her eyes at his rudeness to the kind lady as he threw away a few empty cans of beer into the plastic bag she was carrying. And adding more rude comments to her, making the brunette scoff at him. Asshole…

He glanced over to the brunette and winked at her, still trying to flirt with her. She kindly flipping him off, silently telling him to piss off. He only brushed her off and smirked. After feeling the turbulence, all the lights cut off, making everyone inside the cabin started to panic slightly.

Hearing 'What's going on?' to 'What the hell?' Something inside made Jenna fill up with dread… Something unnatural. Something… inhuman… Then there were terrified screams, making everyone panic at full force.

Feeling too terrified to move, Jenna began praying to God that this nightmare would end. More screams and more fear, and suddenly could feel hot breath on her face. All she could see was molten eyes staring at her what could be guessed as disbelief, as if this… thing was looking at something priceless and radiance.

 _ **In all my years of life, I hadn't thought… that I would see another one such as pure as you…**_ She heard its growling voice inside her head, making her whimper in fear. The monster in front of her made a growl like purr, and suddenly felt something attach onto her throat; feeling her blood leave her body as she felt paralyzed to try to stop it. _**So pure, and yet, unsatisfying…** **Such a shame for a Blood Child as you, my dear...**_ It was then that her vision turned to blackness.

 

**~~~~~JFK Airport. 20:45:05PM~~**

 

Jenna had let out a gasp as she bolted from her seat, followed by the Rock Star wannabe and an older woman. There was a woman who was in a special Hazmat suit who whirled around to see the small group of survivors.

"Lady, get the light outta my face!" Rock Star wannabe demanded as he, Jenna, and another woman shield their eyes from the blinding light.

"No Jim! We need Paramedics! We've got survivors!" Jenna turned to see another person, a man, in the same suit as the woman shouted into some headset, holding onto another survivor with his arms. Why were these two in Hazmat suits? And what the fuck was happening?!

 

**~~~~~Line Break. 22:07:00PM~~**

 

All five survivors were now inside some Hazmat tent with so much medical supplies and machinery, Jenna was more worried than concerned. They had given her some patient hospital gown and gently asked her to change, since they had seen her state of shock. With her leather jacket, dark grey long-sleeved shirt, dark blue denim skinny jeans, black socks, and her calf-high black combat boots laying in the chair next to her examining bed/table; she tried keeping her mind off to think of something else, and the slight pain that felt like something was putting pressure on it. Which has been going on since getting off the plane.

She looked up to hearing two sets of foot falls, as two people in white Hazmat suits came to check up on her.

"How are you feeling Ms. Millar?" The woman asked as she checked the young woman's vitals.

Jenna shrugged slightly, feeling tired and wanting to go home to her apartment and sleep for a few days.

"Tired."

"I know the feeling." The woman smiled as that got a small smile from the young brunette.

"Is there any way I could call my sister? I wanna let her know what's going on." Jenna needed to tell Lexa what had happened. She needed to know that her little sister was alright.

"I know you want to contact your sister, but we just want to make sure that everyone's okay." She told Jenna, gently tilting her head back to check for any damage.

"How old are you, sweetie?" The other woman asked, typing something on the small computer.

"Twenty-two. Gonna be twenty-three this Summer." She to her, smiling a bit. They both looked at her with slight shock and surprise. 

"And here we thought you were at least eighteen." The young woman shrugged.

"I kinda get that a lot." She told them.

"Dr. Andrew? Dr. Hart? You're both needed." A male Hazmat suit told them, heading back to where he came from.

"Thanks for caring." Jenna told the two older women, smiling softly. They smiled back and headed off to where their colleague went off too, leaving the brunette alone. About an hour and a half later, the five of them were cleared to go home. Escorted by a few guards and avoiding the Press, they were loaded into two taxi cabs and left without saying a word.

Twenty or so minutes went by as the driver was heading to the scrawny-kinda-cute-nerd guy's house first since he didn't want to have his wife more worried for not calling her. Once he exited out with his luggage, they left to where Jenna had told them where she lived. Unbeknown to any of them, a black unmarked SUV turned on its headlights and began to follow the Taxi cab. Inside were five figures all dressed in black Militia gear with their modified weapons.

_**A Blood child has been found… Find them, follow them… Make sure nothing happens to them… Vaun…** _

Three voices synced into one told the young Born, authority in their voices. And that's what he will do. Keep an eye on the Blood Child. Keep them safe.

 

**~~~~~23:25:15PM~~**

 

The pain from her neck had gotten worse, having to drop her luggage by the front door and quickly head to her bathroom to see what was causing it to hurt so damn much. Turning on the bathroom light, while making her wince at the sudden brightness, Jenna walked right up to the mirror and gently removed her hand.

"What the fuck?!" Were the first words out of her mouth as she saw what looked like a parasitic worm. Being in the medical field and being a Registered Nurse; she was almost used to seeing stuff like this. Only they were inside the body.

Cautiously and gently, she took the sluggish squirming worm with the thumb and fore-finger and slowly pulled it out. Once free, it gave one last squirm and went limp. Gulping softly, she looked back to the mirror and swore even louder. More were trying to crawl out, making it painful for her as she quickly ran to her kitchen and grabbed a small cutting knife, and ran back to her bathroom just as fast, making her grab the counter to catch herself from running face first into the wall.

Cautious, she pressed the tip of the blade to where the worms were wanting out so badly, she dug into her flesh and dropped her arm to her side, watching in pure horror as more of those worms were now dropping from her self-inflicted wound and onto the tiled floor. What the hell did that thing do to her?!

 

**~~~~~Line Break~~**

 

Author's Note: First Strain fanfic, so please be gentle. This one has been in my head for over a month, and I've finally decided to write it on here. The Strain is something I've gotten interested in and decided to write a fanfic about it. Slightly AU of course. Vaun lives. Quinlan lives. Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos. They keep me motivated! Love you all! -Jessica the Insane 


	2. Side Affects May Include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming home from her flight from Berlin, things get terrifying after white parasitic worms of sorts slither out from her wound where the Master had bitten her on her neck. Not only that, but strange things start to happen to the young brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos keeps me motivated!

**The Strain: Blood Children**

 

**Chapter Two: Side Affects May Include…**

 

**~~~~February 8th, 2014. 23:50:00PM~~**

 

All Jenna could do was watch in horror as more and more of those worms were pouring from her self-inflicted wound. What felt like hours, which was actually a few minutes, all of them were out, adding more to the small pile that was on the bathroom floor. Unmoving, and covered in her blood.

Shaking, she grabbed the small towel that was resting on its hook and gently pressed it onto her wound, making sure to slow down the bleeding until it stopped. She was scared. She was confused. What the hell did that… that thing do to her!?

Closing her eyes tightly, tears began to fall and covered her mouth to muffle her sobs. If she hadn't gone on that flight, none of this would've fuckin' happened! She would've been alright, would've been safe with her sister! But no… Something is happening to her. And she was afraid to find out what...

 

**~~~~~February 9th. 02:00:00AM. Location: Unknown~~**

 

After finding out where the new Blood Child resided, Vaun and his pack of Sun Hunters headed back to their compound and then made his way to where the Ancients kept their Archives. The table in front of him had several books regarding to the Blood Children, and how they came to be in the past few thousands of years. After speaking to his brother-in-arms, Quinlan had told him that he had encountered a few of them while living in ancient Rome. Even back then, there had been many.

_Whoever she or he is, watch out for them Brother. Knowing that my Father is back, he'll do anything to find them._

That made the younger Born worried. Hoping and praying to every known god that the Seventh would never get to the Blood Child. He would make sure of it.

 

**~~~~~February 9th. 11:30:00AM~~**

 

She didn't want to even get out of bed… After everything happening last night, she just wanted to sleep and never wake up, hoping that all of this was a bad dream. She even tried calling her sister, wanting her to know everything. But with no luck… The young brunette's call couldn't go through, making her concerned and worried.

Sighing softly, Jenna had turned over onto her other side and pulled the covers over her head, ignoring everything around her. All she wanted to do was sleep…

 

**~~~~~ One hour later ~~**

 

The sound of her iPhone going off made the young woman groan, knowing that ringtone from anywhere. She knew it was Sabastiane since her ringtone was an Electronic tune. Lexa's ringtone was _'Kill Me, Heal Me'_ by Skillet. Sighing softly, she reached for her phone and slid her fore-finger across the screen, picking up her friends' call.

"Hey, Saba."

So many questions came from her friend to the point that Jenna had to tell her to calm down. "One at a time, Saba."

"Are you alright? I saw the News last night and saw what had happened." Jenna could hear the worry in her friends' voice as she slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm alright." She reassured her best friend, glad to know that she cared. "It's just been a rough night, that's all it was."

"Alright… Anyway, Nat wanted me to let you know to have a few days off. After everything that happened to you and all."

The brunette sighed. Their boss, Natalie; or Nat as she liked to be called, didn't take no for an answer. Smiling slightly, Jenna agreed. "Alright. But only a few days, and then I'm going back."

"Sounds good. I have to go, I've got a new patient to see. I'll talk to later?"

"Sounds like a plan. Bye Saba."

"Bye Jen."

With that, they both hang up. Placing her phone back onto her bedside table, Jenna pushed the covers off and got up to do her morning ritual. Grimacing at the sight of the now pile of ash, she made a mental note to clean all that up later, wanting to forget. Several minutes went by from washing and drying her neck length hair, she pulled it into a half ponytail and walked back to her room to get changed.

Since her boss had given her a few days off from her job at **New York-Presbyterian/Lower Manhattan Hospital** , she might as well relax from it. Putting on a dark green long-sleeve shirt and a pair of black denim skinny jeans, she then putting on a pair of long black socks and placed her combat boots on.

She went to her kitchen to find something to eat, since she hadn't eaten anything from the night before. Opening the door to her fridge, rich chocolate brown eyes scanned the shelves to see if there was anything that was easy to make and go. "Yogurt, not enough to eat. Eggs? Don't feel like cooking any. Turkey? No. Huh, forgot I had that chocolate bar in here. Again, not enough to eat." She mused, glancing over to read the time.

"Well, shit." It was already 12:45. Guess she'll just head out to get something to eat, then. Closing the door to the fridge, she grabbed her purse from where she dropped her luggage, which she'll take care of it later, and grabbed her black parka jacket and placed her phone and key to her apartment inside; and walked out as she locked the front door behind her. Walking down the flight of stairs, she waved to her land lord as she exited out of her building. Let the relaxing begin.

 

**~~~~~February 9th. 01:15:00PM~~**

 

After getting something to eat, Jenna decided to get look around to kill time for a while, and then head home. As she was out, she tried calling her sister again; hoping that it'll go through. It didn't. Jenna had wondered what was going through Lexa's mind. Was she trying the same thing? Shaking her head slightly, she shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and tried to keep her mind off it.

As she looked around, she could see that a lot of people were looking forward to the Solar Eclipse that was coming in a couple of days. Maybe after that she'll go back to work, wanting to catch up on things that she had missed while Nat gave her the few days off. Sighing again, she decided just to head home. Maybe watching so tv would keep her mind off everything.

 

**~~~~Line break. 01:35:00PM~~**

 

"Holy shit…" Were her only words as she was sitting on her long blue couch, that was sitting against nearly the entire length of her living room wall. The room was simple really. Long couch, a wooden coffee table that had random stuff on it. Five feet away from the coffee table was her tv shelf, with many DVDs and a couple of remotes. On the flat tv screen was the aftermath of the Regis Airs she was on only twenty or so hours ago… There were over two hundred people dead, and that only five had survived.

_"With the CDC looking into the case of how those passengers had died, Dr. Ephraim Goodweather and Dr. Nora Martinez will give us the hopeful answers that these families need to know on what had killed their loved ones. Now, on with-"_

She couldn't take it anymore. Dropping the remote next to her, Jenna had leaned back farther against the cushioned back on her couch, and just sighed. So much for relaxing…

 

**~~~~~February 10th, 2014. 10:25:00AM~~**

 

Waking up to a dry mouth is not fun. At all. She had been up since 8:30 and no matter how many glasses of water she drank, it wasn't helping her with the thirst.

...Maybe taking a shower will clear things up. As she was starting to walk toward her bathroom, the next thing she knew was that she had to put her arms out to prevent her from hitting the bathroom wall face first.

Blinking a few times, she shook her head. That was the second time that had happened. Brushing it off for now, she stripped from her black camisole and her long pair of grey sweatpants, she turned on the water and twisted the knob to get the right temperature for her shower. Pulling the curtain open, she stepped into the tub and slid it closed. Letting the warm water cascade over her body felt like heaven. Combing her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes as the water began to drench her hair. Letting her arms fall to her sides, she allowed this to help relax her muscles, letting her mind wonder.

 

**~~~~~Inside Jenna's Apartment~~**

 

Silently closing the door behind him, Vaun looked around the apartment; smelling the distinct scent of a female. Hearing running water from a room that was coming from the farther end of the short hallway near the larger room of the whole housing.

Chirring softly, he silently made his way to where he guessed was a kitchen area and looked around. It was big enough for only one person or two people in his case, as he saw some sort of leather bag on top of the kitchen counter.

Glancing to the room where the water was still running in, he unzipped the top and looked for anything to see what the Blood Child looked like. He had gotten curious after following the Blood Child at distances, and that's why he was here inside their apartment. Finding a small wallet, he opened it to look for any identification about her. It should be in one of those thin pockets… Ah, there it was. Sliding it out to get a better look, he was surprised to see a very young woman in the photograph.

Light brown hair that reached to her shoulders, steel blue colored eyes, slightly tan. Her date of birth was the twenty-seventh of June 1993; which made her around the age of twenty-two. The Blood Child's name was Jenna E. Millar, an easy name for the young Born to remember.

Suddenly, the water had turned off, making Vaun snap his head up toward where he heard her moving. Quickly putting everything back, he blurred over to the front door and slightly turned to look back. He now knew her name, all he needed was to find a way to meet the young Blood Child face to face. With that, he silently left the apartment in a blur.

 

**~~~~~February 12th. 09:20:00AM~~**

 

"I shouldn't be too surprised that there's barely any people here." Jenna had said to Saba, who nodded her head in agreement.

"With the Solar Eclipse happening today, I wouldn't be surprised is anyone will show up at all." The mocha skinned young woman replied, typing up some reports on a few patients.

Jenna was doing the same thing on her computer, just to have something to do. Yesterday while out doing some grocery shopping, a lot of people were wearing surgeon masks as they were avoiding catching a nasty cold or even the flu. Also, her constant dry mouth wasn't making it easy for her either. She'd lost count on how many times she had drank a glass of water throughout the whole morning, which was making her concerned. Even next to her keyboard was one of those large bottles of water that she kept on refilling, having told her friend about her constant dry mouth.

"I just hope it won't be a slow day…"

"Fingers crossed."

And that's exactly what it was. There were about four people who came in that were there for a monthly check-up to one person who looked like he was about to collapse right then and there. Quickly, both women left the front desk to help him sit on one of the waiting room chairs.

"Jenna, can you…?"

"Don't have to ask me twice."

With that, the brunette hurried to where the breakroom was, and it happened again, making her grab onto something to keep her from either running into a wall or falling. Thankful that no one was inside with her. Grabbing a Styrofoam cup from the top cupboard and quickly filled it up with water. Jogging back to Saba and the sick man, she handed it to her friend who helped him drink the cold water.

"Better?" asked Saba, who placed the now empty cup onto the table next to them.

"Very. Thanks, you two." He told them, smiling slightly at the two women. With that, both women walked back to their desk and went back to working on their different reports.

 

**~~~~~05:30:00PM~~**

 

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home?" Saba asked, still not wanting Jenna to walk home alone.

"I'll end up calling a cab anyway. Besides, if I run into trouble I'll have my pepper spray with me." She reassured, showing said spray in her hand.

Saba let it go for now. "Alright… I see you tomorrow, Jen."

"See ya."

The two of them hugged and went their separate ways, Saba to her car that was in the Parking Garage, and Jenna heading her way home. Wrapping her blue scarf closer to her neck to keep the cold from coming through her zipped Parka, she tried blocking things out due to her hearing. During work, she would hear some of the other nurses and doctors talking, which were in different rooms farther away from where she and Saba worked. Whether it was a whisper or a mumble, she could hear it all with ease.

Hell, she could hear people walking near the waiting room on the outside and even down a few hallways. And she could smell someone's lunch from the Break Room, which Saba couldn't smell unless she was walking by. That wasn't normal in Jenna's book. That, and the blurring thing that had happened twice today.

Shaking her head, she kept on walking towards where her apartment complex was. As she passed a darken alley way, she heard a small hiss, followed by a pained groan. That made her stop in her tracks. Knowing that she had her pepper spray if things go south, she cautiously made her way into the dark, calling out. "Hello? Are you alright?"

Slowly pulling out her phone, she turned on the flashlight app and scanned the alley way to see who was injured. She saw a man who was hunched over, looking what Jenna could describe pain. "Sir? You alright?" She asked again, suddenly feeling uneasy about him. "I'm a nurse. I can help you."

When the man looked up at her, she nearly dropped her phone. His skin looked almost translucent, with black and blue veins showing. Patches of red hear were on his balding head, barely hanging on. But what chilled her to the bone were his eyes. Black and crimson were staring at her with hunger.

He then started making a choking sound, and then stretching his mouth wide. It happened so fast, that she blurred away from what was left of the man. Looking back, he did it again, determined to feed from her. Just as the things snake-like tongue got too close, she grabbed it with her hand, holding it tight as she could see what looked like talons in its opened… whatever the fuck it was.

The creature tried pulling its 'tongue' back, but it couldn't. Jenna wasn't even holding it tight enough, since her grip was now a bit loosened up. Then she squeezed the stinger; since it looked like one to her, and yanked hard on it, making the creature shriek out in agony. She ripped its stringer out with one pull… Watching its owner fall dead onto the snow-covered ground.

"Holy shit." She breathed out, looking at its stinger to see the very same worms squirm from it, desperate to find a new host. She threw the thing far away from her and ran out of the alley way and straight home. Little did she know, was that she had a small audience of Sun Hunters and the young Born…

 

**~~~~~Line Break~~**

 

**Author's Note: Hope this chapter was alright. Vaun has made two appearances, which was good. Next chapter will take place after Vaun makes his appearance in Episode Seven of season one, having Jenna encounter him and his fellow Sun Hunters. -Jessica the Insane.**


	3. Wanting Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna goes with her friend Saba as they, along with Saba's mother and the kids, who Neeva took with her as their mother looked "sick". Once arriving to the mansion, something felt wrong... After being saved by a small group of men with tactical gear, things get worse for Jenna after their leader killed her best friend. Hours later, they "meet" again, and this time, she wants answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments keeps me motivated!

**The Strain: Blood Children**

 

**Chapter Three: Wanting Answers**

 

**~~~~~February 13th. 08:25:00AM~~**

 

How she managed to get home last night without any trouble was beyond her. Taking probably the longest hot shower she had last night, Jenna was sure she hadn't imagined the whole thing. Sure, she was strong in her own right due to having a healthy workout and diet, but literally pulling out whatever the hell that thing was with pure ease was impossible.

If it had happened to someone else, it would've took effort to do something like that. First, it was the inhuman speed she'd developed from the other night. Now, it was the inhuman strength.

What was next? Drinking blood? She snorted at her own joke, knowing that Vampirism was just made-up shit, not real-life shit.

But that man though… Jenna quickly shook her head at that. That man had something seriously wrong with him, that was for sure. But from what? The brunette didn't want to find out what. Sighing softly, she pulled on a dark green long- sleeve shirt, then pulled on a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans. Zipping up her black combat boots, she left her room to head to the coat rack to grab her scarf and jacket.

Wrapping her blue scarf around her neck and shrugging on her black Parka jacket, she grabbed her keys and her purse, then the brunette was out the door and heading down the flight of stairs. Waving at her land lord, who waved back, Jenna exited out of her building and waited for Saba to come and pick her up. Hopefully today would help her forget what had happened last night…

 

**~~~~~Line Break. 10:25:00AM~~**

 

After being picked up by Saba, due to helping out her friend to convince her mother that the family she works for to bring back the two kids back to their "sick" mother. Once they've arrived at the mansion, Neeva began to point to the empty taxi, getting everyone's attention.

"See? Look, I told you. Something evil happened here!" She said with some fear in her voice. "Call the police." She told her daughter. That's when the two siblings quickly unbuckled their seatbelts, opening the back-passenger door and quickly got out. "No! Wait!' Neeva started to tell them, but like most kids; they didn't listen. Then she quickly got out of the van to run after the kids, leaving Jenna and Saba to go in after them.

The siblings opened the front door and started calling out to their parents, hoping that both were home. "Mommy, where are you?" Audrey shouted, hope in her voice.

"Momma, are you home?" Keene shouted out, with the same hope as his sister had.

"Mr. Luss?" Neeva half-shouted, looking to see if he was home. "Joan?" Looked like she wasn't home, either.

"Someone's been sick." Said Saba, following her mother. Jenna could smell something dead in the home, making her cover her mouth and nose.

"More than sick." She quipped. Saba just gave her a look.

"Audrey!" The older woman shouted, wanting the girl to come back to them. Audrey's sudden terrified scream got all four of them running to where the little girl was located. They all found her in the living room area, looking in horror to see who Jenna guessed were the kids' father; lying flat on the floor with fresh blood all over him, twitching.

"Mr. Luss!" Saba came quickly to his side, kneeling next to him to loosen his collar and tie.

"Daddy!" Keene cried out, having Neeva comfort him, along with his sister.

"Sabastiane, Jenna, we have to leave." She told her daughter and the young brunette.

"We can't, we got to take this man to the hospital!" Saba told her mother, not seeing Jenna's alert state.

"No! We must go now!" Neeva shouted at her daughter, turning to take the kids with her. Only to see what was left of their mother…

"Holy shit!" Jenna swore, seeing the familiar woman from her flight.

"Momma?!" Audrey questioned, looking terrified to see her mother looking half dead. Mrs. Luss made that all too familiar choking sound, then shooting out her stinger; wanting to feed from them. Including her own children. Saba shot out in front of them and cut off the former woman's strike.

Gasping in pain, Saba demanded, "What is this?!" No time to tell her friend, Saba's mother all but screamed for them to run. And they did. Glancing back to see the former woman shriek in pain from the sun's beams, she had to smirk at that. She and Saba tried to get any of the few doors open, but Neeva pushed them to run towards the stairs. Continuing to run from the former Mrs. Luss, they quickly found what looked like an office with front glass walls.

Running inside, all of them pushed the large desk to block the entrance to keep out 'Mrs. Luss'. And what's this? Another zombie vamp? Well shit!

"What's wrong with my momma?" Audrey wanted to know, tears streaking her face.

"An evil lure has possessed her." Neeva told the two siblings, huddled close to them, her daughter, and Jenna. "It craves food!" 'Mrs. Luss' reeled her head back, and shot out her stinger onto the glass, making all five of them scream.

"What food?!" Saba demanded, fear in her voice. 'Mrs. Luss' snarled and ran onto the glass, slamming against it to get to them.

"Us."

Jenna answered, her own fear showing on her face and in her voice. None of them wanted to hear that, but it was true. They all hid behind the table huddled close to one another, the siblings sitting between Neeva and Saba, while Jenna sat next to her friend.

The two zombie vamps kept on shooting their stingers at the glass, trying hard to get to them. Jenna then thought of that night, the one where she encountered the same creature as the other two. She had only gotten lucky then. And it was just one of them, not two.

Neeva began praying as Saba clutched her hand from the pain, while Jenna's adrenaline was pumping through her veins. The sudden smash of the glass made their panicked fear rise back up again. So those things were smart enough to use a fucking base ball bat to get to them?! Jenna glanced to see the glass shatter at the second attempt. All of them screamed as shattered glass fell over them, making them shield themselves from the shards.

Neeva's praying became louder and more frantic, keeping the two siblings close to her. Seeing their "mom" slowly stalk into the dark room, with hunger in her eyes. Looking down at her children, intent on feeding from them. Suddenly, white blood shot out from her head, making her drop onto the ground. All Jenna saw was what looked like a silver stake protruding from the side of the former woman's head.

Then the sound of another shot rung out, and then silence. Cautiously, the five of them looked to see someone wearing all black with tactical gear over them. Watching the person peer over to see them, he slowly placed his weapon next to him. He then gently gestured them over to him.

"Come to me."

Jenna could not help but feel… more alive from the sound of his dueled voice. Shaking her head slightly, she and the others cautiously walked around the desk, and the dead zombie vamp; and walked out of the room. They were silently surprised to see that the… man, was not alone. Five others were standing silently behind him when held out a hand, silently telling the five humans to stop.

"Did they injure you?" He asked, looking them over. Only to stop his gaze at Jenna. To the brunette, he looked like he was in either awe or shock when he looked at her.

"No." Neeva told him, silently breaking him out of his gaze.

"Good." He glanced at Jenna again and then turned his attention to the kids. "Bring the young ones to me." He gestured, kneeling to be eye-level with the siblings.

Audrey and Keene had Neeva and the other two women to stand in front of the mysterious man, looking scared. "Ahh, come over here." He told them gently. "I wanna have a look at you." He said while checking Keene first. "Make sure that you're okay." He gently turned the boy around.

"Did they scare you?" He asked. Keene nodded. "I bet they did."

"Good. You look okay." He told Keene, then he did the same with Audrey. "C'mere. How 'bout you? Did they uh.. hurt you?" He asked her, who shook her head. Brave kids, Jenna mused silently. "No? well that's a good thing to know."

He then looked up to Jenna, holding out his hand. "What about you? Did they harm you?" He asked with concern in his voice, making Jenna confused slightly. She only shook her head, letting him trace his thumb over her hand. "Good." If Jenna didn't know any better, she would have guessed that the 'man' looked and sounded relieved.

Then he turned to look at Saba, asking "And how 'bout you?" Saba glanced at her own hand and back at him, answering,

"It's just a nick, I'll be okay." His rumbling became more expressive.

"Oh. May I see?" He asked, holding out a hand for her to take. She placed hers into his, so he could examine it closely. His clicks became a little bit louder. "Hmm. Yeah, good." He told her as he let go. "Good."

With that, he stood back up. Looking to Neeva, he told her; "Take the children. Go." He commanded the older woman. She gently leads the two siblings with her, followed by Jenna and Saba.

Only to stop Saba, saying; "No. Wait a moment." Holding his arm out to halt her movement. The four humans turned to see why the 'man' stopped Saba from following them, confusion in their faces. "Wait." He said again as he then held up his gun at her. Saba looked at him with panic on her face. He then just shot her in the head with another silver stake, making Neeva and Jenna cry out.

"SABA!" Just hearing Jenna's anguished cry made Vaun's heart churn in pain.

"NO!" Neeva cried, trying to get to her daughter. Only for two of the Sun Hunters to hold her back. Vaun turned to the older woman.

"Be quiet." He commanded. "Do not touch her." He told her. "She's corrupted."

Feeling fear rise in her, Jenna backed away from them. Seeing what he did to her best friend, she feared he would do the same to her. The 'man' reached out, appearing to try and calm her panicked state, she quickly turned and bolted. Ignoring his shouting for her to stop, it happened again. The blurring motion. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but Jenna didn't dare look back. She just kept blurring until she reached to her apartment.

 

**~~~~~Line Break. Jenna's apartment~~**

 

She slammed her front door shut and locked it, then pulling the side table in front of it, not caring how easily she moved the thing; and used it to block her door. Trying to calm her erratic breathing, the brunette began to pace in her living room. So many things were going through her mind. Who the hell were those men? Were they even men? Why the hell did the one 'man' kill Saba? What did he mean she was 'corrupted'?

Growling, she plopped down her couch and pulled her knees to her chest, burying her head into her knees. She was scared. She was confused. She wanted her sister with her, knowing that Lexa would comfort her and calm her down. "Fuckin' hell…" Her Australian accent cutting through her voice. All she wanted to do was to ignore everything and pray that this was a bad dream…

 

**~~~~~Several hours later~~**

 

She packed everything into her duffle bag that she only needed to take with her. Her laptop with its charger, her iPhone with its charger, some long-sleeve shirts, a few camisoles, a couple pairs of denim jeans, some pairs of socks, underwear, her pajamas, and toiletries.

Pulling on her black Parka and placing on her black knitted beanie, she then wrapped on her blue scarf around her neck and slung over her duffle bag. The brunette knew she couldn't stay here, knowing that one of those 'men' would come after her. So, she grabbed her apartment key and walked out, locking it behind her and headed towards the flight of steps. Once in the main lobby, she gave her land lord a knowing smile, she placed her key onto the desk and left without a word.

Once outside, Jenna took a slow deep breath, and slowly exhaled it out. She picked a random path and blended into the crowd of people.

 

**~~~~Another few hours later~~**

 

"Hey, chica! What's the rush? We just wanna have fun." The gang member hollered out to the brunette, who caught the gangs' attention while walking by their alley way.

She wasn't in the mood to "talk" to any of them, who didn't understand the word 'no'. Running into an alley to hopefully avoid them, but only to run into a dead end. Turning to look back at the three gang members, who were eyeing her like a piece of fresh meat, the leader spoke.

"You look like you could use some fun Chica." He purred, while nudging his friends who laughed.

"How 'bout fuck you, you asshole!" Jenna snapped at them, feeling agitation course through her body. Apparently, they didn't like her answer, since he pulled out a knife.

"Bitch, don' talk ta me like that!" He shouted, advancing towards her.

The sudden scent of blood filled her sense of smell, making her mouth water. The other two must've sensed something was off with the brunette, because they were telling their boss to get out of there with them. He only looked back to tell them off in Spanish, not taking their advice.

It had happened so fast, because the next thing the gangster knew, was the sudden pain as he felt the Chica sinking her teeth into the exposed flesh of his neck. The taste alone was amazing to her. Drinking as much as she could from the man, finally feeling satisfied from her new thirst. Her mouth no longer felt dry, making her moan as she drank more and more until she didn't feel any blood left.

Dropping the man to the light snow-covered ground, she snarled at the two frozen men, making them hightail it out of there, screaming in fear from what they had witnessed. She was about to go after them, wanting to have more blood, when a pair of muscled arms quickly wrapping around her chest and waist, hearing the familiar rumbling from earlier that day. Sensing her panic, Vaun began to purr to her.

"Shhh. I'm not gonna hurt you." It was the same one that shot and killed her friend! Snarling, she bashed the back of her head against his face, making him let go of her. She quickly bolted out of the alley way, not looking back. Once Vaun regained his bearings, he blurred after her; following her scent.

 

**~~~~~Line break~~**

 

Groaning softly, the young brunette managed to wipe off some of the blood she had drank from that gangster from earlier, hiding behind some wooden crates she came across to hide from the 'man' with all that Tactical gear on him. Jenna knew he wasn't human. He had to be one of them, due to the clicking and rumbling he kept on making.

Speaking of the rumbling, she could hear him walking towards her hiding area. To anyone else, they wouldn't hear silent foot falls he was making, but to Jenna; she could hear it clear as day. Chancing a look on her iPhone screen to see where he was, she could see him looking around.

"I'm here to help you." He told her, walking a bit closer. "I'm not here to hurt you. I would never hurt you." His voice held pure sincerity, making Jenna's heart beat faster.

Gulping quietly, she let out a remark. "How do I know you're tellin' the truth?" She said softly, knowing that he could hear her.

He made a defensive chirr. "I would rather die than harm you." He continued softly. "You mean so much." That got her confused. What the hell did he mean by that? Shaking her head, she really wanted to believe him, but after what he did to Saba? She couldn't.

"…Then prove it." She told him in a whisper. "Prove to me that you won't shoot and kill me like you did to my friend." Her voice wavered slightly, trying hard not to cry then and there.

The rumbling became a soft purr, trying to sooth her sadness. "…Come to me." He gently told her, placing his weapon on the ground. He'll show her that he wouldn't dare harm her.

Taking a slow inhale of oxygen, she slowly exhaled it out as she cautiously walked out from her hiding spot. Slowly, she walked into the overhead light to be face to face with him. He had to be about six inches taller than her, since she was only 5"6'. His eyes settled on her neck, noticing the thin scar. His hands were quickly cradling her head, then gently tilted her head back to see the scar.

"Who did this to you?" His voice filled with worry and concern, making Jenna blink at what had just happened. Sighing softly through her nose, she might as well tell him what had happened several days ago.

"…I did." Her accent showing. He looked confused now, wondering why she would cause herself to do something like that. She saw his confusion, as he was still cradling her head with care; which made Jenna feel… safe. "It happened a few hours from my flight… I was one of the five survivors."

He gave her his full attention now, listening to every word. So, she continued, trying not to look uneasy. "After I got home, the pain from here had gotten worse," She subconsciously rubbed the thin scar. "After looking to see what was causing it, I saw worms trying to get out… So, I made it easier for them by cutting into where they were coming from." Once she finished her explanation, she felt him gently caressing her neck with his thumb, letting out a soft purr.

So, she had been stung by the Seventh… But, the blood worms had ridden themselves from her body, due to her blood being near deadly to them. Vaun could only express his relief by caressing her healed wound and her right cheek, grateful that she was safe.

"…What are you gonna do with me?" Her sudden question made him pause his caressing, his eyes refocusing. He didn't answer her, only to slide his hand to where one of her main pressure points were located. Gently but firmly, he added pressure onto the left side of her neck, near her fresh scar. Letting out a soft gasp, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fell forward.

Holding her limp form close to him, he placed his weapon's strap over his shoulder. Shifting the young woman slightly, he gently picked her up into his arms bridal style, making sure her belongings were secured sideways on her chest; Vaun quickly blurred to the underground Compound.

He knew then and there that he wanted to protect her. He felt that was what he should do. She already meant so much to the young Born.

 

**~~~~~Line Break~~**

 

**Author's Note: Finally finished chapter three! Hope this one was alright… Anyway, I'll start updating chapter four soon. Hopefully…**


	4. What Jenna looks like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found these photos on Pinterest.


	5. What Lexa looks like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Lexa looks like


End file.
